


I came to you

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gay Stanley Uris, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: “You alright Bill?”“Y-Ye-Yeah, I’m fuh-fine.”“Your stutter, it got worse... I know you’re lying.”





	I came to you

The fighting and screaming felt like it was just getting louder. Bill had already chewed both of his thumb nails down to the skin and couldn’t think of anything else to calm himself  
 down. So he slipped out of his room quietly and was heading for the stairs when he paused at his parents room. The yelling and arguing had been going on for a while now and was getting to Bill more and more every day. He hadn’t told anyone about it, he didn’t want to cause problems or worry anyone. So he kept it to himself and distracted himself with other things. When he heard something along the lines of “Bill’s never doing anything right!” he snapped out of his trance and rushed down the stairs almost tripping over his own feet. Once he had reached the kitchen he quickly picked up his backpack, which he had forgotten to take to his room, and slung it on his shoulders. He opened the door that lead to the garage and grabbed Silver. With the click of a button his garage door began to open. The cool air hit him in the face, sending a prickling sensation down his whole body. Rain was pouring from the dark sky and the night reminded him of an awful day he knew all too well. He could feel the hot tears forming in his sapphire eyes and the lump in his throat building up, but he knew he had to push his emotions down, like he always did. Taking one deep breath, he hopped onto his bike and began pedaling. He wasn’t sure where he was going, as long as it was away. About five minutes in, he was already dripping wet and starting to get cold. So he biked faster, causing the rain drops to hit his face like bullets. Without even realizing, he had biked to Stanley’s house, and he was glad he knew where he was, because he was cold and wet and needed somewhere to stay. He placed Silver against the Uris’ house and headed to their porch. The rubber soles of his shoes and the soaking, wooden, steps didn’t seem to grip properly. Two steps up, his shoes slipped on the slick steps making his chin slam onto the next step which just so happen to have a large piece of the wooden step sticking straight up. The wood pierced through his ivory skin forcing a loud, pain filled, yelp to escape his lips. He must’ve been louder than he thought, because the front door flung open revealing a familiar face.   
“Bill? What are you doing here at 8:00pm in the middle of an intense thunder storm?!” Stan questioned. Bill panicked slightly, he couldn’t tell him it was because his parents were fighting, that he felt like crying all the time, that deep down inside he felt sick and hated. He just couldn’t.  
“I wuh-was bored and wanted t-to hangout?” Bill lied. Stan placed his hands on his hips and opened his mouth to say something when a loud crack of thunder struck causing Bill to jump.  
“Get in here! Before you get struck by lightning!” Stan hollered over the storm in a slightly serious tone. Bill scrambled inside, slipping slightly on the way. Stan closed the door and locked it. He then looked over at a dripping wet Bill.  
“My parents are on their anniversary trip so you don’t have to worry about the mess you’re making.” Bill looked down to see all the water he had dripped onto the floor.  
“I’m s-so sorry…I-I-” Bill stuttered out.  
“Relax Bill, it was a joke.” Stan reassured, chuckling a little as he did so. Bill began to shiver slightly and rub his hands against his arms in attempt to warm himself up. Stan noticed how cold his friend looked and took his hand.  
“Come on, we’ll get you changed into some dry clothes” Stan said while pulling him up the stairs. Bill just followed him like a lost puppy, holding onto his hand and enjoying the warmth it was providing. Stan opened his bedroom door, revealing a perfectly tidy room. Bill had been in his room many times but something about it just always gave him a comforting feeling. Stan crossed over to his dresser and opened the middle drawer.  
“Your pick.” Stan said while gesturing towards his pajama sets that matched perfectly and were neatly folded. After a minute of looking Bill looked up at him with big eyes and stuttered over his words. Stan could tell this was overwhelming him, which was weird, because things like this never seemed to upset Bill so badly.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Here, wear these, I like you in blue.” Stan said while handing him blue and grey plaid pants with a matching grey, long sleeve, top. “I’ll get you a towel, you can change in my bathroom.” Stan said, Bill just nodded slowly while Stan walked out to get him a towel. Shortly after he left, he was back with a towel in hand. Stan handed Bill the soft towel making him smile softly before walking off to the bathroom to change. Bill closed the bathroom door and began to change and dry off. Slipping on the shirt, he inhaled the smell of Stanley’s sophisticated cologne on the fabric and could feel the smile spreading across his face. He tried drying off his hair but the towel felt too heavy to lift up. His whole body felt weak and he decided that he was okay with having wet hair. Lastly he slipped on the pajama pants before walking out of the bathroom and back into Stan’s room.  
“I huh-hung up my w-wet clothes in the shower if that’s okay.” Bill spoke weakly, hair still dripping. Stan ignored what he had just said and was more observed in Bill’s tone of voice.  
“Are you alright Bill?” Stan asked in a concerned voice. Bill could sense Stan’s concern and panicked.  
“Y-Ye-Yeah, I’m fuh-fine.” Bill said with a fake smile. Stan exhaled and crossed his arms.  
“Your stutter, it got worse… I know you’re lying.” Stan said while looking him up and down. Bill’s cheeks got hot and he cursed himself for that stupid stutter.  
“Why’s your hair still wet?” Stan questioned as he ran a hand through it. Bill could feel his breathing hitch at his touch but he just shook it off and looked at him.  
“M-My arms are just s-sore.” Bill said as he rubbed at them.  
“Are they bruised from where you fell up the steps?” Stan said as he started to roll up his sleeves. Bill whipped his arms away aggressively and jumped back.  
“S-Stop it!” Bill snapped while holding his arms firmly against his chest. Stan held his hands up in defense and stepped back slightly.  
“Sorry…” Stand whispered. A wave of guilt washed over Bill and he stepped forward.  
“S-St-Stan, I’m sorry I j-j-” Bill began before his voice cracked and tears began to spill. Stan crossed over to him and placed his hands on Bill’s shoulders, looking at him with worry.  
“What’s wrong? And don’t you dare lie to me Denbrough.” Stan said firmly so Bill would know he was serious.  Bill began to shake and hyperventilate as his mind raced for a believable lie to tell.  
“I-I- oh god.” Bill stuttered out before gagging and rushing into Stan’s bathroom. Stan quickly followed behind him, now in complete panic. Bill was hunched over the toilet gagging but nothing was coming up.  
“Dry heave…” Stan said under his breath. Bill looked weak, tired, and sick. A sickening thought came to Stan’s mind. Bill had stopped gagging but was still hanging over the toilet looing utterly exhausted.  
“Bill…” Stan started before taking a deep breath. “Are you eating?” He asked quietly. Bill considered lying but could only sob. He threw himself into Stan’s arms and choked out pitiful sobs.  
“I’m s-sorry, I’m s-so sorry.” He sobbed out into the fabric of Stan’s shirt. Stan knew that was a yes. He clung onto his back scared that if he loosened his grip that he would lose the small, blue eyed, red brown haired boy forever. Stan let out a shaky breath before burying his face into the crook of Bill’s neck.  
“Shhhh… I got you…I’ve always got you.” Stan whispered into his ear. Bill’s sobs had slowed but he was still holding onto Stan as if his life depended on it. Stan had pulled back slightly to look at Bill.  
“Hey, look at me.” Stan said softly. Bill weakly lifted his head up to look at him. His eyes that were usually bright blue were a dark blue that looked weak and drained, his cheeks were stained with tears, and seeing him this way torn Stan up.  
“Do you think you can walk to the bed?” Stan asked while looking into his dark eyes. Bill slowly nodded and began to stand up. His thin legs shakily began to rise as he continued to hold onto Stan’s shirt. Stan slowly led him over to his wrinkle free bed and helped him onto it. Slowly he sat down next to him and looked at him with big eyes. Bill was staring at his lap as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Stan scooped up his hand and laced his fingers with Bill’s. Bill just looked up at him before his bottom lip began to tremble again. Stan just whispered comforting things to him trying to calm him down.  
“I’m s-sorry Stanley…” Bill whispered weakly. Stan just shook his head and rubbed his thumb up and down the back of Bill’s hand.  
“It’s okay Bill, I’m not mad at you, promise.” He comforted. A single tear rolled down Bill’s cheek before he drew in a shaky breath.  
“C-Can we talk?” Bill whispered. Stan nodded and perked up ready to listen as carefully as possible.  
“I c-can’t believe I’m a-about to tell you a-all of this…” Bill said in a shaky voice.  
“I’m here to listen Bill, it sounds like you need to get whatever this is off your chest.” Stan reassured. Bill nodded before continuing.  
“I haven’t told anyone a-any of this but m-my parents have been fight s-so much lately… like s-so so m-much… I hate it… I j-just want everybody to be happy. Most of th-the time they’re fighting about m-me… makes s-sense though. Everyone hates me…” Bill choked out before Stan jumped in.  
“Why do you think everyone hates you? That’s not true at all.”  
“I hate myself s-so why should anyone else l-like me?! I’m a mess St-Stanley! A mess… I’m sh-short tempered and hurt everyone around m-me! N-Not to mention I killed my brother and m-messed you up mentally so y-you probably hate m-me too!” Bill choked out while hot tears poured down his face. Stan rolled his eyes and scoffed making Bill look up at him.  
“How could you even think that? I could never bring myself to hate you, even if I wanted to I wouldn’t be able to. And you didn’t kill Georgie! You had no idea and if you did there’s no way you would’ve let him out.” Stan protested.  
“My p-parents are f-fighting because of my st-stupidity, every one of my f-friends hates me because of m-my anger problems, I’m not eating b-because I h-hate myself, and I’m in love with you b-because I can’t keep my s-stupid emotions concealed!” Bill practically shouted. Stan wasn’t sure what to do, he was absolutely dumbfounded. Bill’s whole face went white and his jaw dropped slightly.  
“Oh g-god… I-I-I need to go.” He said before quickly sliding off the bed and rushing towards the door. Before he could make it out of the door his hand was caught and he was whipped around and pulled into Stanley’s lips roughly. His lips where softer than he imagined, he melted into the feeling, the warm, cherry flavored, feeling. After a few seconds he pulled away.  
“W-Wait, don’t kiss me cause y-you feel bad for me…” Bill said while looking down in embarrassment. Stan slowly wrapped his arm around Bill’s waist and pulled him in closer.  
“What would you do if I were to tell you that I’m in love with you too?” Stan said softly. Bill looked up at him with big eyes and blinked slowly.  
“I’d p-probably do th-this.” Bill said before closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss Stan again. Without delay, Stan tilted his head to the side and kissed him back slowly and lovingly. Bill had both of his hands on the back of Stan’s neck trying to pull him in closer. Stan’s hands were placed one on Bill’s hip and the other on the back of his neck. The kiss was slow but needy all at the same time. Stan was slowly walking Bill back over to his bed again. The back of Bill’s legs were touching the mattress. Gently, Stan pushed Bill back onto his bed, leaning down over him to keep their lips connected. Bill’s hands had found their way up to Stan’s soft curls and were tugging gently. A soft whimper slipped from Bill’s lips as he tugged slightly harder at Stan’s curls. Stan had slipped his hands up Bill’s shirt and were running up and down his thin frame. Stan broke the kiss to ask  
“May I?” Bill had his eyes still softly closed while nodding slowly. Stan slowly lifted Bill’s shirt off revealing his now bare chest. Stan gently took one of Bill’s arms in his hands, looked at all the thin scars and cuts and then back at Bill who’s eyes were now opened. Bill’s face was red and he was visually embarrassed.  
“I-I- just ignore th-those p-please...” He whispered. Stan slowly lifted his arm to his mouth and placed soft, tender kisses to each scar and cut. Bill’s eyes fluttered closed again as he took in this action. Stan crossed over so he could do the same to his other arm. Bill began to softly cry while he did so. Once Stan finished placing sweet kisses on each cut and scar he pulled back to look at Bill. Bill slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Stan.  
“You’re the sweetest guy I know.” Bill sniffled into Stan’s shirt. Stan just slowly stroked Bill’s hair and held him against his chest.  
“Hey” Stan said while pulling back and holding Bill’s chin. “How about we clean this up.” He said while stroking his thumb over the cut and dried blood he had on his chin. Bill nodded and let go of Stan.  
“How about you get the bed ready while I get the alcohol?” Stan asked.  
“O-Okay.” Stan was about to walk out of the room when Bill grabbed his wrist and turned him around. “W-Wait.” He said before placing a slow kiss to his lips and then pulling back. “Okay, y-you can go n-now.” He said with a blush. Stan chuckled and left the room to get the things. Bill pulled back the covers and turned off the head light and the lamp on. Stan came back with some cleaning pads. He sat down on the bed across from Bill and began to wipe the dried blood away. Once he was all cleaned up they both laid back and pulled the covers up. Bill slowly slid in and snuggled into Stan’s chest. Stan clicked off the lamp and wrapped his arms around Bill, placing a sweet kiss to the top of his head. The two drifted off to sleep, pressed against each other. For the first time in a long time, Bill felt at peace, happy, loved.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Sorry about it being a little heavy, I was just in the mood to have some sad stuff. Kudos and comments would be lovely! Open for requests! Go follow my tumblr @Big-billiammm


End file.
